St Patrick's Day Woes
by Demon-Jinchuriki14
Summary: Sheamus always hated St. Patrick's Day because everyone tries to claim to be Irish, can his mind be changed?  WARNING SLASH! AND SMUT!


**A/N: I own nothing in this story and as always this is unBETA'd and only read over by myself, so please try to disregard any mistakes you come across**

**A/N 2: okay so I wrote this story in less then a day so if it isn't the greatest please bare with me, my Evan muse and my Sheamus muse were pressuring me to write this fast and I just sat down and wrote it. . . instead of doing my World History homework. . and I really wanted to get away from the predominant fluff stories that I have been writing and get back to some smut so this has a bit of smut to it. . . . . anyways Reviews are greatly appreciated so is constructive criticism. . . **

* * *

><p>"The one day I hate being Irish." Sheamus mumbled to himself as he walked into the locker room after his match at the house show that night.<p>

"I can imagine how you feel." a small voice chirped in from the corner. Sheamus whirled around to find out who had invaded his locker room.

"Who do you think you are?-" Sheamus said as he dropped the shoe he was holding as he saw who was standing I the corner of his locker room.

"Surprised to see me?" The guy in the corner said as he stepped into the light.

"I forgot that today was the day, but I'm really happy you're here. Now get over here, I want a hug, fella." Sheamus said as he stood up and opened his arms to receive a hug from the man who was now running towards him.

"You have no clue how much I have missed you." The smaller man said as he jumped into Sheamus's arms.

"I have missed you more, hands down." Sheamus said as he snuggled his head into his lovers neck.

"So, you seem like you have been having a lot of luck lately though." The smaller man said as he was finally set back down on the ground.

"I've been lucky for now, but I'll be much better now that your back. You better not have to leave again, I won't be able to handle it again, Ev." Sheamus said as he looked the newly unsuspended Evan Bourne in the eye.

"I promise, I won't be leaving for a while, I got help while I was gone and such, I'm ready for action." Evan said flashing his bright smile.

"At least everyone is going to be happier in general now that you're back. We all missed you and your bright personality." Sheamus said as he smiled at his smaller lover.

"But you missed me the most, and everyone knows it." Evan said as he stuck his tongue out and stood up on his tiptoes to place a small kiss on Sheamus's cheek.

"Let's get out of here. I'm sick of this place already." Sheamus said as he changed put of his gear into his street clothes.

"Yeah. I bet I can find a way to get you to love this day and being Irish." Evan said with a devious smirk.

"I am not quite sure I like the sound of that." Sheamus said as he grabbed his bag and headed towards the door.

"Oh, you will." Evan said as he interlaced his fingers with Sheamus's and walked out of Sheamus's locker room.

"Evan! Good to see you back." and "Welcome back Evan!" along with "Don't fuck up again kid, we gotta keep you around more." were shouted towards them as they headed out of the arena.

"People really did miss me didn't they." Evan said as they hopped into his rental.

"Yeah, no one could even try to brighten up the locker room, it was all gloomy and stuff, we didn't even have Wade to make British jokes and such." Sheamus said as he threw his bag into the bag seat and hopped into the passengers seat.

"Yeah, it's gotta be really hard on Cena with him gone on injury." Evan said as he put the car in gear and drove towards the outside world.

"It is. So anyways what do you have planned, fella?" Sheamus said as he watched the scenery fly by.

"You'll see." Evan said as he turned into a hotel parking lot.

"I do not like the sound of that." Sheamus said with a concerned look on his face as they stepped out.

"There is no reason to be." Evan said as they walked into the hotel.

"I don't care I'm still going to be suspicious. First off because it's st. Patrick's day and second off because it's you, Evan, you are random and spontaneous and weird and hyper and just out of the blue." Sheamus said as they got in the elevator.

"I am going to make you enjoy St. Patrick's day whether you like it or not." Evan said with a determined smirk on his face as they walked towards his hotel room.

"I'm already enjoying this one more then any one in the past." Sheamus said as he followed Evan into their room. Evan walked into the kitchen area of their suite as Sheamus walked towards the bed room to set down his bag.

"Don't bother laying down yet!" Evan yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh come on! I've had a long day and all I want to do now is snuggle with you." Sheamus said as he trudged back out into the connected living room kitchen area.

"Well then don't appreciate the dinner that I took all day to make then, ass." Evan huffed as he plopped down on the couch and refused to look at Sheamus.

"Oh, come on, fella, you know I appreciate it, I'm just really tired right now and sick of every childish person I saw today punching me for not wearing green." Sheamus said as he walked over into Evan's sight. Evan just huffed and turned his head in the other direction. Sheamus got a dejected look on his face as he thought of a way to get Evan to look at him.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise, just stop giving me the silent treatment, please Evan?" Sheamus said.

"How will you make it up to me?" Evan said still not looking at Sheamus but had a smile on his face.

"Anyway you want me to." Sheamus pleaded just wanting to see Evan's face after not seeing him for two whole months.

"Anyway?" Evan said as he turned to face Sheamus, his eyes lighting up.

"Yes. Anyway." Sheamus said as he smiled at Evan. "Can we eat now? I'm kinda hungry."

"Of course, Shea you silly. Now hurry or it's going to be cold." Evan said as he hopped up and onto Sheamus's back.

"Ofph." Sheamus said as Evan landed on his back. "You gotta give me more warning, Evvy. There will be a time where I won't catch you and you'll fall on your cute little ass and hurt yourself." Sheamus said as he grabbed Evan's legs to keep him from falling.

"So what if you don't catch me, I have a really tight grip. . . Wait did you just call my ass cute and little?" Evan said as he snuggled into Sheamus's back.

"Yes, yes I did. Is there any problem with that? Anyways hop down I want food, so I can end up keeping my promise." Sheamus said as he let go of Evan's feet and took his seat at the table.

"I guess not." Evan said as they sat down to eat. Evan had spent all day looking up foods that the Irish eat and how to make them. He almost messed them up but knew that it was the effort that counted.

"You spent your day doing this didn't you?" Sheamus asked as he finished his plate.

"Yeah, did I do good?" Evan asked as he got up and took his plate to the sink to get started washing them.

"You did amazing. It was cooked perfectly." Sheamus said as he buried his head in Evan's neck from behind.

"So about that promise." Evan said as he turned around and pulled Sheamus back towards their bedroom.

"What about it?" Sheamus asked as Evan pushed him into the bedroom.

"I know how you are going to make up for your snippy comment earlier." Evan said with a devious smirk as he pushed Sheamus onto the bed.

"Okay, Ev, how do you wish for me to repay you?" Sheamus said as he leaned back on his hands.

"Well first of all, seeing as I haven't seen you in forever and we need to get properly reacquainted you get to blow me. The rest is up to you." Evan said as his smirk grew wider. Sheamus licked his lips hungrily at that and sprung up to smash his lips onto Evan's.

As he was slipping his tongue into Evan's mouth his hands were working on removing the younger superstars shirt. He moved his mouth to Evan's neck as he got Evan's shirt off and started working on my pants.

"Oh god, you have no clue how much it has sucked to not have this in two whole months." Sheamus said as he pulled down Evan's pants and boxers in one swift movement.

"I know quite well, I was actually able to watch you and such while I was suspended and it was painful to see you out there in your trunks every time. I had to self service many many times." Evan said as he threw his head back as Sheamus made his way toward his groin.

"I can imagine." Sheamus said before taking Evan half way into his mouth. Evan groaned at the feeling of Sheamus's warm mouth around him.

"Damn your skillful mouth." Evan muttered as Sheamus started bobbing up and down.

"You know you love it." Sheamus said as he pulled off to torture Evan a little bit.

"Go back to sucking me off dammit. I'm not going to last long anyways." Evan said as he ran his fingers through Sheamus's flaming red hair. It wasn't long before Evan was moaning and thrusting into Sheamus's mouth.

"Fuck, I'm so close." Evan muttered as Sheamus pulled off again.

"Good, I want you to cum while I'm inside of you." Sheamus said taking over the dominant role and stripping his clothes fast then Evan could blink.

"I want you so bad right now." Evan said his eyes full of lust.

"How bad?" Sheamus said trying to stall for time as he went flipped Evan onto the bed so that he was on his back.

"Bad enough that I say fuck prep and just fuck me through this damn mattress until the damn headboard makes a fucking hole in the wall." Evan said as he pulled Sheamus towards him and crashed their lips together.

"That has got to be the most amount of times that you have ever sworn in a sentence." Sheamus chuckled.

"Just shut the hell up and fuck me already." Evan said as Sheamus lined himself up with Evan's entrance. Evan hissed slightly as Sheamus pushed in but his face read pure ecstasy. Sheamus waited for a second to let Evan adjust.

"Damn it you fucking Irish Bastard! Just fucking move already!" Evan yelled and Sheamus gladly obliged. He set a slow page at first knowing that Evan would hate it.

"Faster." Evan commanded and once again Sheamus did as told. Soon enough they were at a fast speed and Sheamus had slipped his hand inbetween them and was stroking Evan in time with his thrusts.

"Shit. Shea, I'm so fucking close." Evan said as he threw his head back in pure ecstasy again.

"Then cum with me Ev." Sheamus said as he thrust hard and hit Evan's prostate.

"Sheamus!" Evan shouted as he came all over Sheamus's hand and abdomen. Feeling Evan clamp down around him sent Sheamus over the edge himself.

"Fuck, Ev." Sheamus muttered as he came inside of Evan. Sheamus thrust a couple more time until his orgasm was completely over and then pulled out of Evan.

"Sheamus?" Evan said in post orgasmic bliss.

"Yeah, Ev?" Sheamus said as he crawled up to the top of the bed and tugged Evan up with him.

"How are you liking St. Patrick's day now?" Evan sleepily giggled.

"As long as you are here with me, it will be amazing." Sheamus said as he pulled Evan up to him and the covers over them.

"And Shea?" Evan said as he snuggled down into his larger lover's chest.

"Yeah?" Sheamus yawned.

"I love you." Evan said and closed his eyes to he land of dreams.

"I love you too, Ev." Sheamus said as he placed a kiss on Evan's forehead and fell off into the world of dreams himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How'd you like it? Please click that button right about here V and tell me what you think. . . **


End file.
